


don't want to lose you

by aesynthi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Divergence, M/M, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Unrequited Love, author can't deal with sad endings, i might delete this soon oof, weird amalgamation of drabbles instead of a complete fic lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 17:07:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15711588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aesynthi/pseuds/aesynthi
Summary: “I-I’m sorry. I don’t… feel the same way.”Not even a flash of emotion passes over Keith’s face. His expression is completely blank. Then his head snaps down, training his cold gaze on the ground near their feet.





	don't want to lose you

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [не хочу тебя потерять](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19039975) by [missydawnx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missydawnx/pseuds/missydawnx)



> so basically i did this drabble, and then i made a continuation drabble (drabble as in the traditional 100 words), and i liked where it was going so i kept writing little 100 word segments until i got this exactly 1k word piece of shit. the transitions are weird and it doesn't flow very well because it's like, separated drabbles, but i hope you like it anyway!

“I-I’m sorry. I don’t… feel the same way.” 

Not even a flash of emotion passes over Keith’s face. His expression is completely blank. Then his head snaps down, training his cold gaze on the ground near their feet. His shoulders are hunched and tense, his body curling in on itself. Lance wants to reach out, touch his shoulder, tell him that… well, he doesn’t know what he wants to tell Keith. He just knows that he would do anything to comfort Keith right now, anything to see him smile again. But he doesn’t. He just gets up and walks away.

 

Guilt coils like an ugly demon in the pit of Lance’s stomach. He tries, again and again, to ignore it, to push it back to the farthest reaches of his mind, where he can ignore it like all of his other looming issues, but it’s claws just tighten their relentless grasp around him. They squeeze and tear at his heart, wrap around his throat so that the few words he manages to cough up during the day are choked and painful. Each time his thoughts drift, for even the smallest second, Keith’s chilled, distant expression flashes in his mind again.

 

The next day is tense, both of them avoiding eye-contact during breakfast. Lance can tell the rest of the team knows something is up, but none of them say anything. They just continue to eat before going off to complete their agendas. He watches as Keith walks out the door, likely to go train, and lets out a heavy sigh. After clearing his dishes, he leaves the dining room and practically sprints down the hall to catch Keith. He needs to talk to him. To tell him that they’ll still always be friends, that they can just move past this.

 

Before can call out to him, Keith is already shoving past him and barrelling out the door. He listens as Keith’s heavy footsteps fade, and finds himself alone in the training room, feeling of dread and guilt consuming him. They used to be so close, so happy, but in a matter of hours they’ve drifted so far apart. He feels his hope slowly trickle away, the color draining from his soul. What if… what if it never goes back to the way it was? He boots up the training program, bayard already transforming and attempts to fight away his thoughts.

 

The following few days are just as tense and terrible. Lance has tried multiple times to talk to Keith, but every time, Keith just glares and avoids him. He’s in an ocean, and he’s sinking further and further to the bottom. He used to be on top, riding the waves in the sunlight, but now he’s been caught in the unrelenting tide, pulled under as the air rushes out of his lungs much too fast. The weight of his emotion pulls him deeper into the depths, pressure increasing as he sinks. Each nasty feeling weaves itself further into his heart.

 

As Lance is sitting on his bed 4 days after Keith’s confession, he realizes that maybe he doesn’t feel the same way as Keith, but the last few days without him by his side have been the loneliest he’s ever felt. He thinks about how warm Keith makes him feel, how at home. How great it feels to make him laugh. All the support and comfort they’ve given each other. And he realizes, with a dull ache of hope seeping into the hollow cavern in his chest, that maybe he can learn to love Keith the way Keith loves him.

 

He fell asleep soon after his revelation, but as consciousness slowly trickles in, vision clearing, he suddenly jolts up. The world sways around him as he tries to stand, but he continues to walk towards his bathroom. He has the thought to just run over to Keith’s room and tell him right out, but he becomes acutely aware soon after that he has no idea how he is going to tell Keith what he’s been thinking, nor does he believe that Keith would listen to Lance in his disheveled state. As the hot water sprays over his skin, he plans. 

 

Walking out of his room, Lance heads to in the direction of the training room and mentally prepares himself. His pace quickens out of nervousness, but he slows himself down, doubt causing him to stall. What if Keith won’t listen to him? What if Keith doesn’t believe him? No, he has to talk to him either way. If he doesn’t, he’ll never fix the gaping rift in their relationship that’s currently tearing them apart. When he arrives at the entrance to the training room he hears the clashing of metal and pauses for a moment to gain composure. He enters.

 

Keith is in the middle of a high-level training sequence from what Lance can tell. A gladiator is charging at him, and just as Keith is about to slice through it with his sword, he catches a glimpse of Lance. He ends up getting knocked against the wall, glaring at Lance the entire time as he tries to shut off the simulator. His footsteps are quick as he tries to avoid Lance, but before he can dart out of the room, Lance catches his arm. “Wait!” Keith grunts irritatedly in response. “I-I wanted to talk to you…” Lance inhales nervously.

 

“Look, I know things have been… different since we- you- since the other day. But I’ve been thinking. A lot. And I’ve, come to the conclusion that, well. I think I have the potential to like you, the- the way you like me. Because. Man, the last few days without you? Might have been the worst days of my life. A-and I never really realized how important and integrated you’ve become in my life. You just kind of slipped in, and I don’t want to lose you. I really,  _ really _ don’t want to lose you, Keith. So. Whaddya say, Mullet?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i hope you enjoyed <3  
> comments are sincerely appreciated (as well as constructive criticism)!


End file.
